House Barderan
=Family History= The First Barderan The founder of this family was a man known as Barderan. In the early days of the Kirin Tor, this man's mentor and master, Marin Barov, was involved in the study of what he termed Mirror Magic. However, due to how he sought the power, he was trapped on the other side of the mirror, and became something else. Barderan, however, was able to defeat his former mentor, and attain mastery of this new kind of magic. Both the Kirin Tor and the early Barov family were impressed by this, and so Barderan founded this noble house. Barderans through the ages The Barderan family, despite their association with the increasingly corrupted Barov family, maintained a level of respect and honor, and in time became the unofficial house of spies for the kingdoms of Lordaeron and the Kirin Tor. Whereas other families worked well in mundane espionage, the Barderans used a combination of magical abilities, mundane spies, and similar, to help the Kirin Tor root out a number of problems related to magical corruption and dangerous magic-using enemies. Due to an often intense internal scrutiny, almost no members of House Barderan were found to have extensive corruption from the use of arcane magic, although it is uncertain how many that would otherwise have been found simply met with accidents. In addition, they always kept friendly relationships with the Elves, Dwarves, and even Gnomes. The 3 Wars During the first war, Jerey Barderan was in Azeroth, helping to drive back some Gurubashi inroads when the first Orcish raiding parties made themselves known. He suggested to his brother, Marcus, to leave with his wife Lorin and their daughter, Biara. He was busy defending against the orcish onslaught, and was among the last to leave for Lordaeron. During the second war, intelligence suggesting Alterac's betrayal, given by Maelin, Jerey's father, was ignored. Jerey and his brother-in-law, Baelin Logos, fought to drive the Horde back through into the Dark Portal. When Ner'zhul went on his onslaught, Jerey again joined forces, serving under Khadgar as both intelligence officer and battle mage. He was believed lost with the close of the Dark Portal. During the third war, Baelin Logos joined Jaina Proudmore, and fought bravely, dying upon Mt Hyjal while fighting alongside an Orc he had befriended. =Family Tree= Maelin Barderan was the last lord of the house to hold both titles attributed to the house, those of the County of Darrowshire, and the Barony of Brightwood. He had three children, Jerey, Adinia, and Marcus. Marcus was the eldest of these, and while he had no inclination towards either espionage or magic, he was a very canny steward of the lands his father set him over. He married Lorin Adinack, the child of one of the Barderan family's vassals, they had Biara as their first daughter. Adinia, the middle child, married Baelin Logos, and had two children with him, she and her children succumbed to the Scourge plague. Jerey, the youngest, joined the Kirin Tor, and was a quite capable mage. =Recent Events= With their lands in Lordaeron subsumed by the plaguelands, and their lands in Azeroth overrun by Worgen, Marcus, considering himself and his wife and child the last survivors of the family, fled to Ironforge, where many of their friends helped them set up a mercantile business to keep things going. Biara, feeling that her parents were cowards, found herself among bad company in Ironforge, quickly becoming a more than adept user of fel magic. In an incident that changed her outlook, she left behind much of what she had done, and sought to use it for good. Her uncle Baelin's effects were given to her in Theramore, and she found a way to contact an odd being. This being was like an Eredar, yet not quite, and taught her a way to mix Holy and Fel magic in a way that balanced things and held off the majority of the corrupting effects. Then, one day, she vanished. Around 6 months later, Jerey appeared in Northshire, stating that he had been in the Nether for the past 14 years, but something had rescued him and brought him here. Category:Groups